Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 August 2015
04:33 Anyone?? 05:03 At least I am not blocked any more. 05:48 Hi 05:48 Hello 05:52 hi 05:52 can someone fix my youtube player please 05:54 INTERNET TEST??? 06:00 My messages not displayed 06:39 Back 06:39 Chat is dead? 06:39 Marissa? 06:40 Hello 06:41 Hello April Flowers 06:41 Did you close ccsw 2 already? 06:41 I don't know how to close it 06:42 I wish I could 06:42 Haha dont add unnecessary edits 06:42 I am not blocked any more 06:42 hi 06:43 This is my best day because I am unblocked now 06:44 dont add unnecessary edits or else i release the indominus rex 06:44 On my message wall visit Candy Crush Wikia 2 Wikia and see how it looks like 06:45 Does it look great the unnecessary wikia? 06:46 umm 06:46 no because it has picture steals 06:47 and there is this thing called "InfoBox" 06:47 It says the unnecessary wikia: Candy Crush Wikia 2 Wikia 06:49 The wikia is all pink 06:50 I mean Candy Crush Wikia 2 Wikia 08:50 Hey! 08:51 Here? 08:54 It seems I woke up a bit early. ._. 08:54 Hey! 08:55 Never mind, going to play CCS. 08:56 What level are u on? 08:59 850 ._. 09:01 DW? 09:01 237 09:04 Hey. 09:04 Hi. 09:05 Hi Storm. 09:05 Hi Eevee. 09:05 I can't believe 850 is THAT bad. ._. 09:06 Hi Donum. 09:06 Hi guys, I am temporarily back. 09:06 I have lots of things to do 09:07 That's fine. 09:07 Is it important, Donumm? 09:08 Yes, it is! 09:09 Otherwise I wouldn't do these things. XD 09:09 hi 09:09 Hi Gatling. 09:09 Hello The Gatlling Pea. 09:10 Hey! 09:10 Hello... Uhhh.. How to write all these characters in the name? o.o 09:11 Hi Terca. 09:11 HI Emily. 09:11 oh look who came XD 09:11 Hey emily 09:11 hi guys 09:11 and hi terca -_- 09:11 I passed 323 on first try 09:12 * Storm2 makes tea for everyone 09:12 porkery how have you been? XD 09:12 STOP 09:12 CALLING 09:12 ME 09:12 PORKERY 09:12 you have been banned so much times for that -_- 09:12 wow porkery went mad XD 09:12 -_- 09:12 Terca, stop. 09:13 What the.. 09:13 * CC-8589934592 is preparing some ice from Vinpearlland Ice Rink 09:13 porkery did you eat any pork lately? XD 09:13 -_- 09:13 thanks storm 09:14 u mad porkery? (rofl) 09:14 SHUT 09:14 OUR 09:14 *YOUR 09:14 MOUTH 09:14 Terca, wanna ice? 09:14 porkery you need a chill pill XD 09:14 go away -_- 09:15 Oh god. 09:15 Not this guy again. 09:16 who? XD 09:16 porkery? XD 09:17 thank you 09:17 No problem. 09:17 * Storm2 makes Emily a cup of tea 09:17 * Emily Corkery drinks it 09:18 tastes good :D 09:18 O hai hacker. 09:18 I beat all levels XD 09:19 I'm studying at the university but I still on here 09:19 And used hacks, am I right? 09:19 This class is too boring 09:19 Take a different one then :P 09:19 Graduation is coming soon :) 09:19 yes i used hacks chaney XD 09:19 haxor zubex 09:19 Congrats Donum. 09:19 -_- 09:19 @Zubex 09:20 also hacks are worthless on level 1 09:20 I am turning 18 in May. 09:20 You are 17. 09:20 Yes. 09:20 i am 14 :P 09:21 guys dont reveal your age 09:21 i am 15-20 :D 09:21 I am a cat. :D 09:21 you can guess (rofl) 09:21 I am a queen 09:21 Brian is 4 cat years old, right? :D 09:21 A cup of tea is... a cup of tea lol 09:21 (just saying Richard's age :S 09:21 LOL Chaney 09:21 (rofl) 09:22 is it possible to get jelly fish from a mystery candy? 09:22 09:22 Sup 09:22 Yes, it is, Gatling. 09:22 Yea 09:22 As of 21/08 this year, I've had Richard for four years. 09:22 I got two on 323. 09:22 Hi AWikiBoy. 09:22 i once got jelly fish on an ingredients level 09:22 I better re-update the YouTubePlayer. 09:22 LOLhow 09:22 @Gatling 09:22 mystery candies 09:22 What level? 09:22 err 09:23 234 09:23 Interesting. 09:23 I got a coconut when I was replaying 235. 09:23 235 sucks. 09:24 then use hacks! XD 09:24 NO. -_- 09:24 Thanks for your input mate... 09:24 Storm check PM 09:24 and a lucky candy on a jelly level xD 09:24 Error 404: PM not found 09:24 o.o 09:24 @The Gatling Pea 09:25 Does everyhere noticed the YouTubePlayer is not working and MPC is removed due to "security reasons"? 09:25 it spawned a glitchy candy 09:25 *everyone 09:25 when removed 09:25 I did. 09:25 the game crashes 09:25 AWikiBoy. 09:25 Yeah, I got a nice bib popup when I came here this morning. 09:25 Now see, Storm? 09:25 Nope :/ 09:25 I'll refresh. 09:26 Send it again Elsa? 09:27 i also once got chocolate from a mystery egg on a conveyor belt 09:27 Now see? 09:27 Got it. 09:27 @Gatling: HOW 09:27 Oh hi. 09:28 (rofl) 09:28 nice username 09:28 (rofl) 09:28 Hi Odus. Did you fall off the moon again? :D 09:28 Yes I did! 09:28 LOL 09:28 Because Chaney matched 6 red candies, which were on the moonscale! XD 09:28 :P 09:28 I am an evil Sammy! :D 09:29 3-5-6 scale? 09:29 Yes! 09:29 * ChaneyTheSamurott buys Gold Bars and then restores the balance 09:29 I gtg. See you all later. 09:29 What if they made a scale of 1-1-1 09:29 Bye, Will. 09:30 See you Donum. 09:30 That would be impossible! 09:30 I would fall easily! o.o 09:31 or 1-2-3 09:31 Same thing! 09:31 Hello Ahmed, no cussing or asking for religions. 09:31 Hi Ahmed. 09:31 -_- 09:31 stop telling me what to do 09:32 we are admins 09:32 we tell YOU what to do 09:32 I dont care you are older but you are not allah 09:32 OK... 09:32 ? 09:32 i see christian asshole doesnt get it 09:32 o.o 09:32 im not christian 09:32 Ahmed, wanna ice? 09:33 Ahmed, stop it right now. 09:33 he should be dumped into the indominus rex enclosure 09:33 LOL 09:34 If you won't stop, I will ban you again. 09:34 :S 09:34 storm 09:34 What? 09:34 its dangerous in the indominus rex enclosure 09:34 the indominus rex will kill you 09:35 Uhhh... 09:35 Where's this Indominus Rex Enclosure? 09:35 xD 09:35 chaney 09:35 Hi Michael. 09:35 check pm 09:35 I joined because of Odus 09:35 Odus fell down! xd 09:36 Because of Odus? :D 09:36 gtg CC-8589934592 By! 5:36 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia ? 5:36 ChaneyTheSamurott He said I am a c-word in Gatling's PM, how nice. 5:36 The Gatling Pea you are not Marisa1980 has joined the chat. Storm2 has gone to crush some candies. 5:36 CC-8589934592 Chaney Idk 5:36 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia He also told me that -_- 5:37 ChaneyTheSamurott -_- So, 3 months for being a Detrimental user. 5:37 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia o/ Truong (Truong's mom?) 5:37 The Gatling Pea ahmed should NOT be able to use the chat 5:37 ChaneyTheSamurott Hi Marisa. 5:37 The Gatling Pea because he is a racist guy 5:37 ChaneyTheSamurott If he will do it in November, then I will ban him indefinite from chat. 5:38 The Gatling Pea good idea and if he goes and create another account ban the other account 5:38 ChaneyTheSamurott His ban ends on November 25! o.o 5:39 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Why o.o ? 5:39 The Gatling Pea which is 23 days past my birthday 5:39 ChaneyTheSamurott Because November 25 is my friend's birthday? 5:40 Odus fell down! I dont know when is my birthday. :S Probably November 27, when Dreamworld was released. HOOT. 5:40 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:User_of_the_Month Natural votes :) Hi odus "P (Odus) 5:41 ChaneyTheSamurott (orly) ? 5:41 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia AND YOU HAVE THE FUNNIEST AVATAR EVER (ROFL) @OFD lol @chaney 5:42 Odus fell down! Because I fell down! 5:42 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia *ROFL* 5:42 Odus fell down! Off the moonscale! 5:42 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia So, Why are you stalking Tiffi? 5:43 Odus fell down! * Odus fell down! shrugs I don't even know. She's nice. 5:43 The Gatling Pea (yarly (yarly) 5:45 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia As the sun rises, Tiffi wakes up and bumps into the tree. This makes Odus surprised, and he falls off the tree. Then, Tiffi walks out for another adventure. Odus flies up to the sky, and he thanks the player and says See you later!. He then quietly leaves, marking the end of Dreamworld. See you later... (Hmm) No wonder you went out of Dreamworld! You love Tiffi! 5:46 Odus fell down! Maybe? :D Yoshi448 has joined the chat. The Gatling Pea has gone to crush some candies. 5:47 ChaneyTheSamurott Konnichiwa, Yoshi-san. :D 5:47 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia ? What? WHY JAPAN? 5:47 ChaneyTheSamurott Because Yoshi is Japanese? 5:47 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia (orly) It's just a name CC-8589934592 has gone to crush some candies. 5:48 Yoshi448 おはよう、チェイニー！ CC-8589934592 has joined the chat. 5:48 Yoshi448 Means Good Morning Chaney :D 5:48 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Yoshi448 Good morning, Cheney! WHAT THE CHENEY? -google Translate Yoshi448 has gone to crush some candies. 5:49 ChaneyTheSamurott Well, Cheney is a form of my name. Yoshi448 has joined the chat. 5:50 Odus fell down! My name is Odus, it doesn't have any forms. XD 5:50 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Odin... 5:51 Odus fell down! Odin?! o.o * Odus fell down! starts to panic on the moon scale Flockky II has joined the chat. 5:51 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Matches a red candy (Candy at the left) ODUS!!! Odus translates to Gnats\ o.o Odus translates to GNATS!>! 5:52 Flockky II If there are 2 Odus, they are Odi. xD Template:Lucky Candy Recently I made a template by myself :D 5:52 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia *? 5:52 Odus fell down! * Odus fell down! falls down 5:53 ChaneyTheSamurott Odus fell down. 5:53 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia catches Odus WAIT! 5:55 Flockky II . 5:56 ChaneyTheSamurott And dead. Holiday Hut has joined the chat. 5:59 Flockky II hi April flowers 5:59 Holiday Hut I am not blocked any more.my user name is Holiday Hut 6:00 Flockky II your former user name, am I right? Anyway 6:01 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Welcome back But do not troll or spam. -_- 6:01 Flockky II Your not anymore blocked. Hopefully this time do not try to vandalise in order to avoid blocks. test Holiday Hut has gone to crush some candies. 6:03 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia (fp) Flockky II has gone to crush some candies. Solstice2000 has joined the chat. 6:04 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia o/ 6:04 Solstice2000 Hi 02:48 Chating on iPad not 02:48 o/ 02:48 LEFTY 02:48 feels good 02:48 IF YOU ARE HERE CHECK PM 02:48 chating on iPad feels not good 02:49 How many edits I have? 02:51 FOUR. 02:51 FOUR edits. 03:08 Ah ok.... 03:09 Hi? 03:10 Hello Richard. 03:10 Hello, I am stuck on Level 724, does someone remember this level? 03:11 I do, it is terrible. 03:11 I am stuck in it for a month ._. 03:11 *on 03:18 brb 03:19 hey guys 03:20 Hi Bumblebee. 03:23 Guys. Can someone fix the youtube player on my profile. It broke for some reson. Probably because of Michaels edit to my profile 03:24 I was just correcting 03:24 AWikiBoy is trying to fix everything. 03:24 Mine also Isn't working. -_- 03:24 but it seems to have damaged my youtube player. It seems every time someone other than me edits my profile. My youtube player breaks 03:24 It's not my fault @Bumblebee 03:24 Wikia was updating it -_- 03:24 must be something related to wikia then. Anyway Michael. Why havent you been on chat lately? 03:25 Idk 03:25 Back 03:25 HI Richard 03:25 I passed 724 :D 03:25 Yay! 03:25 I knew you could do it. :) 03:26 724 is still better than 417, which took me 200+ tries -_- 03:28 725 was easy peasy 03:29 Got three stars :D 03:29 Time to get the tickets :P 03:30 Guys. I might not be as active on September compared to August . Mainly because ive started playing Roblox again,Im in like 5 camps on the BFDI fanficton wiki 03:31 and that im on almost 5 wikis. Plus im even trying to revive a wiki i adopted 03:31 Olaf, End my silly block 03:31 -_- 03:31 And why did you delete Michael, the lord of wikia? 03:31 Stop asking me questions -_- 03:31 Ok 03:31 Bai ;( 04:20 Hey! 04:21 ...LUNCH! 04:21 sry again xD 04:37 im back. 04:38 Hello olaf 06:35 hey! 06:59 hey! 06:59 User blog:CC-8589934592/The weird dream with... Cortana 07:00 CC 07:00 Who is that 07:00 google "cortana windows 10" 07:07 o 07:09 CC 07:09 Who should join the wii fit studio cast 07:18 My nephew is so clever ^_^ 07:20 User blog:CC-8589934592/The weird dream with... Cortana 07:27 I saw that 07:27 My nephew has started crawling :) 07:33 hey storm 07:36 I am in such a good mood :D 07:38 * Storm2 meows 07:38 * Asew54321 pets Storm/Brian 07:39 * Storm2 pets Richard 07:39 My first episode of the RP is out 07:40 That's nice. 07:40 * Storm2 makes the 457th level in his fanon 08:05 2.0.2.0 08:05 2.0.2.0.2.0.2.0.2.0.2.0 08:06 YAS 08:06 Geometrical Dominator and Deadlocked are out! 08:06 New Robot mode is awesome! 08:06 The new secret room gives lotsa icons! 08:07 <3litecandycrusher> wait, is it a different app now? 08:13 Sorry 08:13 3lite, go in the Geometry Dash Wiki chatroom 08:13 http://geometry-dash.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?cb=6475 08:18 <3litecandycrusher> back 08:24 There was a funny glitch on episode: Sweet Beat 08:24 The episode was white 09:04 (Wat2) 09:06 Did someone steal your bike Emma? 09:14 (yarly) 09:15 Yea 09:15 someone did. 09:15 and you know who did it? 09:19 report them 09:19 (or go get your bike back) 2015 08 27